ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. January As the first month, January didn't seem to have much of a theme. However, the last day reveals the group of girls going after him. ZettaiBlog 1: The Ancient Princess (Menace) ZettaiBlog 2: La Dama de Elchi (Elchi Cargo) ZettaiBlog 3: Better than the Gorilla one (Hibiki Houjou) February During the month of Valentines (with one blog even being on February 14) the theme of this month was "lost loves". The final battle involved a giant mecha fight. ZettaiBlog 4: Crouching Zettai Hidden Loli (Yunoha Thrul) ZettaiBlog 5: Waiting for Love (Kanna Tanigawa) ZettaiBlog 6: To ANA-Ru (Naruko Anjou) ZettaiBlog 7: The Female Ken-Oh (Naru Narusegawa) March The month of March brought girls with high-scoring posteriors for Zettai to talk about. There was also a running joke of him being chased away from other characters. The final battle involved a butt sumo as well as a giant fart (eluded in my own blogs of Sena and Yozora). ZettaiBlog 8: The Black Comet (Fate Testarossa Harlaown) ZettaiBlog 9: Ass of Spades (Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke) ZettaiBlog 10: The Butt of all Jokes (Shizuru Fujimura) ZettaiBlog 11: Grudgeful Meatball (Sena Kashiwazaki) April The month of fools brought with it not a trap (as is tradition for me) but instead a video game character. Not only that, but it also started Chiaki Minami's run as an assistant and general Fujioka-tosser for Zettai's blog. The main theme, however, was that all the girls (excluding the final one) had delicious flat chests. The final battle, fitting enough, was strip mahjong. As an additional and unfortunate oddity, on 4/10 news of Noboru Yamaguchi, the creator of Zero no Tsukaima, was announced to the public. This was very odd as Zettai had planned a blog on Louise (a character from the series) while I did one on Tifania. These two plans were both made in advance and completely separate from the other. It was truly a poor twist of fate. ZettaiBlog 12: Bellybutton Princess (Suzuka-hime) ZettaiBlog 13: From Zero to Ero (Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière) ZettaiBlog 14: Autumn Princess of the South (Chiaki Minami) ZettaiBlog 15: Lychee Dragon (Nodoka Haramura) May May's theme was a difficult one to notice. While most of the girls had hime cuts, the actual answer was that they were all in harems that featured a trap (or had the trap as the male lead). The final battle involved a giant board game. ZettaiBlog 16: Lost Child of the Post-Full Moon Day (Isumi Saginomiya) ZettaiBlog 17: Genius, Stalker and Childhood Friend (Shouko Kirishima) ZettaiBlog 18: You go to London and I go to the Moon(Kihel Heim) ZettaiBlog 19: Maid to Serve (Matsurika Shinouji) ZettaiBlog 20: The Middle Schooler with a Sparky Crotch (Mikoto Misaka) June June's theme involves speaking out for girls that are unfairly disliked or even hated by fans of their series, for unknown reasons usually. The final battle involved an actual combat battle between two girls, ending in a giant explosion. ZettaiBlog 21: White Plum-Plum (Ume Shiraume) ZettaiBlog 22: Me Zora, you Goron (Yozora Mikazuki) ZettaiBlog 23: Bless The Little Queen (Ranka Lee) ZettaiBlog 24: Bokodere (Mahiru Inami) July On the final blog of June, Proist created a giant tower called "Tower of Plot Convenience". This month Zettai went up it to rescue the hostages. On the way, Zettai discovered his ability of Blog Legacy as well as a special tool... ZettaiBlog 25: Two for the Price of One (Gemini Paradox) ZettaiBlog 26: E. N. The Extra-Nerrestrial (En/Natsumi Ginga) ZettaiBlog 27: The Trombe Fashion Girl (Eas/Setsuna Higashi) ZettaiBlog 28: The 18th Empress of Darius (Proist) August Being saved by the dommy Sadogers meant that Zettai became their "pet". Much to his enjoyment of course. Through this month he visited various girls, and there's even a special appearance by me as well in the first blog of the month! ZettaiBlog 29: The Doll Maker not from Bucarest (maybe) (Evangeline A. K. McDowell) ZettaiBlog 30: Außenseiter (Laura Bodewig) ZettaiBlog 31: Benevolent Heavenly Archer (Miyako Shiina) ZettaiBlog 32: Tiger Electric Massage (Mahiru Hyuuga) ZettaiBlog 33: Ninja Puppeteer Scientist Sadist (Haruka) September Seeing how well Zettai was as a pet, the Sadogers decided to put him to a test. Can he last a month of mothers? Probably, but they were still interested in seeing him get tested. ZettaiBlog 34: Close Encounters of the Motherly Kind (Meme Touwa) ZettaiBlog 35: Captain of the Mothership (Lindy Harlaown) ZettaiBlog 36: The Mother of All Utsuge (Akiko Minase) ZettaiBlog 37: Patience is the Mother of Science (Rain Mikamura) October Now that the mothers month had ended, the villain Rod decided to send evil people to defeat him. However, Zettai went on a search for magical girls to defend him from the forces of evil. ZettaiBlog 38: Messenger from the Edge of Death (Hotaru Tomoe) ZettaiBlog 39: The Most Beautiful Legendary Warrior (Reika Aoki) ZettaiBlog 40: EinWing (Tsubasa Kazanari) ZettaiBlog 41: Magical Girl is a Wolf for Magical Girl (Zakuro Fujiwara) ZettaiBlog 42: Girl of Herculean Strength (Hercule "Elly" Barton) November After defeating Mistress 9 with the might of four magical girls, the villains decided to take a short break and come up with a filler arc. They are also the three girls he had previously planned but scrapped for assorted reasons. He also celebrated the anniversary of my blog with a special blog dedicated to Charlotte Dunois. ZettaiBlog 43: Mustard Ojou! (Kanade Suzutsuki) ZettaiBlog 44: Foresister of Imouto-Moe (Nemu Asakura) ZettaiBlog 45: She is A CHAR. (Charlotte Dunois) ZettaiBlog 46: Crazy Shrine Maiden (Nagi-sama) December December started with a major revelation: in 2015 Rod has already taken over the world and made it a horrible place to live. However, thanks to Suzuha and her time-travel ability Zettai and Chiaki begin their search to defeat her! Not only that, but two powerful foes showed up under Rod's lead; can Zettai defeat both Asuna and Kirino? ZettaiBlog 47: 1.21 JiggaSpats (Suzuha Amane) ZettaiBlog 48: Destructive Middle Sister (Iczer-2) ZettaiBlog 49: AyraRose (Asuna Yuuki) ZettaiBlog 50: World's Worst Imouto (Kirino Kousaka) January After all the time-traveling of the past month Zettai finally confronts Rod, or should I say, Momo! He also celebrates his first anniversary as well as having guest blogs (including some by yours truly). ZettaiBlog 51: Divine Little Sister (Sasami Tsukuyomi) ZettaiBlog 52: Devilish Little Sister (Momo Belia Deviluke) Category:Anime Blogs